Two Way Road
by Wildfire2
Summary: When Ianto is taken to an alternate universe, with a new Jack and old friends, he sees that maybe his life isn't as hard as he thought.
1. Prelude

A.N. This is a short sequel to Unpleasant or Extraordinary. It is not the promised sequel; I'll still give you that but I felt the need to write this first. If you haven't read Unpleasant or Extraordinary… shame on you! But you should be just fine besides that, this prelude might be a little confusing but after that most everything takes place in an alternate universe so… you should be just fine. Ianto will think about his son a lot but I'm sure you're clever enough to figure it out. Of course if you want to go read Unpleasant Or Extraordinary, I will not stand in your way. Love ya all lots!

The next chapter in Moment in Time should be up soon.

* * *

><p>Two Way Road<p>

Prelude

By Wildfire

Ianto turned the object in his hand over again. It had a soft glow about it whenever he picked it up; not a golden glow or a white glow or even some ominous dark glow… It just glowed in a way he couldn't even begin to explain. The object was oval in shape, but that was the only constant thing that could be said about it. It had no defining color; sometimes Ianto was sure it was black, other times gray or maybe even a dark purple. Sometimes it was as smooth as an egg; other times it felt as rough as gravel. The object seemed to be in constant flux, but the odd thing was he had never seen the object ACTUALLY change. When he picked it up it never felt different, it was only from his notes that he knew it was smooth once; his own memories seemed to brush over the thought.

He gave a small sigh as he set the object down again. The glowing stopped.

"Tad?" Jordan called from the doorway.

Ianto looked up, grinning at the small boy, Jordan was getting taller, his neck almost seemed longer, and he was starting to look less like a toddler and more like a little boy. "Yes, Jordan?"

"Papa says he wants to go home. Now." He said it in a way that Ianto could almost hear the capitalization of 'now'. "He says to pack up, you can resume studying tomorrow. He's hungry. Right now."

Ianto grinned and carefully put the object away jotting down a few final notes. Jordan waited impatiently at the door, trying to tap his foot like Jack would. His coordination was a little off though, so it looked more like little stomps. Still, given that he had a three year old body he was doing remarkably well. Ianto wondered if he'd have to start thinking of him as a four year old soon - he really didn't look like a toddler anymore.

He walked over to Jordan taking his hand and started back to the main room of the Hub.

"Tad? Can I get a 2.0 GameBoy Exclusive? Papa said to ask you," Jordan said with a grin. "I want the blue one."

"I don't think you need one, you already have the GameBoy and we only bought it a year ago."

"Yeah, a year ago would be the point Tad! And it's a 1.8! That means two systems have come out since then! Papa says we have the money so there's no reason not to get it," he argued.

"Just because we have the money doesn't mean we need to spend the money. Will the games you have now be compatible with the new system?"

"No, the new games are way cooler! But you can buy a converter so you can play the old games, or you can re-buy them for the new system. It's recommended you re-buy them so you get the best play action. To help they even discount the older games, so they're now more affordable." Clearly Jordan had been practicing his spiel, but Ianto wasn't impressed.

"Oh, how nice of them to discount something I've already purchased," he said flatly.

"But this is the NEW system, it's better Tad!" Jordan protested.

"I don't think it's that different. I'll think about it, Jordan," Ianto said firmly.

"Argh! That's so unfair, by the time you decide it's OK, another new system will be out!" Jordan stomped his foot.

"Jordan," Ianto said in a way his son knew was a warning.

Jordan settled down and glared fiercely at the ground in mutinous silence.

Jack suddenly appeared in front of them and clapped his hands. "Who's hungry?"

Jordan immediately let go of his tad's hand and ran to Jack instead.

Ianto let out a soft sigh. Sometimes he was sure his son preferred Jack's company; he hated always being the bad guy, but he didn't want Jordan to grow up spoilt either. Jack on the other hand, seemed to have no problem with spoiling the boy rotten. It was no wonder that Jordan preferred him.

~~**TW**~~

Ianto once more found himself down in the archives, trying to figure out the smooth oval object. It was green today, but then he couldn't really recall it ever not being green. If he checked his notes he knew that it had once been rough and black, but his brain refused to remember it as such.

Jordan had been harassing him for two days straight now for the new gaming system. Ianto was starting to wish Jordan was more like normal three year olds that had very limited attention spans. He threw a fit and argued like a 5 or 6 year old; there was just no reasoning with him.

Ianto glared at the object in his hand, as if it could magically solve all his issues. Was it really so bad that he wished he could be somewhere where he didn't have any responsibilities? Where people took care of him and his biggest worry was when he'd be able to get Jack aside for a private moment. It didn't seem like to much to ask for.

"TAD!" Jordan came running in waving his gaming system and looking far too pleased. "My GameBoy 1.8 broke!"

Letting out a deep groan Ianto set his object down again. "Bring it here. "

Jordan looked like he was almost skipping as he came over and showed Ianto the GameBoy. Ianto pressed the 'on' button, but nothing happened. He turned it over, and opened the back. He replaced the batteries and turned it on. "There you go."

Jordan scowled at it. "The new version wouldn't just die like this!"

"It runs off batteries just like this one does, therefore it will," Ianto said flatly turning back to his work.

"But they're BETTER batteries!"

"They're the exact same batteries Jordan. If anything, the new system will be more advanced and end up needing more batteries to run." He kept his voice even as he turned the object over in his hand again and again. Why was he still staring at it? What was so fascinating about it?

"TAD! You're not listening!" Jordan threw the GameBoy onto the ground.

"Jordan! We do not treat our possessions like that! If it's broken I can promise you, you won't be getting a new one for a long time. Pick it up and then you can go stand in the corner in a time out."

"I HATE YOU!" Jordan screamed, snatching up the game system, "PAPA would get it for me! YOU just want to make everyone BORING like you!"

Ianto slammed his hand down onto the desk, realizing only a second too late that he was still holding the alien object. The artefact exploded like an over ripe melon, a bright golden juice coating Ianto's hand. It started to burn immediately, the juice and the sensation spreading up his arm. He let out a scream as the burning intensified; he could feel it searing into his very soul. The pain was horrific, but what was worse was he knew Jordan was in the room. What had he just released? Would it harm his son when it was done with him? He attempted to scream at Jordan to run and get out of the room, but he had no idea if anything he said were actual words and he couldn't focus enough to know if Jordan was still right there in front him.

The bright golden goo engulfed his face and his world went dark.

* * *

><p>Please send me a review to let me know what you think, they make me very happy. ^_^<p> 


	2. Chapter 1

A.N. Sorry for the long delay my wonderful beta's got this to me a while ago I just haven't had time to post it due to school. We're in our last few weeks. Hope you like it!

I posted the next of the drabbles as well, don't forget to check it out!

Two Way Road

Chapter 1

By Wildfire

Ianto woke with a horrible start, his heart pounding fiercely within his chest. He became aware of a few things very quickly; first he was curled up into a very uncomfortable ball, second he was naked and third and perhaps the most horrifying, he was lying on the couch in the middle of the Hub.

He quickly jerked up only to be abruptly stopped midway. He gagged and quickly fell back, his hand going to his throat. He found his neck encircled by a thick collar connected to a short chain shackling him to the ground. His fingers scrabbled against the stiff leather and metal, a fumbling attempt to undo the collar, but it had no clasp. He tried to call out for Jack however only a weak strangled noise came out. He tried again and got the same result – shit, he couldn't talk.

He pulled at the chain futilely, sudden fear gripping him.

"Oi, Jack, your pet is having some sort of fit." The voice made Ianto jerk his head up, the collar digging into his throat. In front of him stood Owen - Owen bloody Harper, right there. But how? Owen was dead.

"Maybe he needs to be walked?" Tosh's soft soothing voice said, coming to stand beside Owen. Ianto's eyes welled up with tears when he saw her; he had forgotten how stunning she was.

"Or to get a good beating. Jack's much too nice to it." Ianto's blood curdled slightly at the new voice; Suzie Costello stood there, her leather gloves on, staring hard at Ianto.

Ianto wasn't sure if he should resume his pulling or just chalk this surreal situation up to the fact that he must be dreaming…or dead. Everyone around him was supposed to be dead after all. He'd think it was hell if it weren't for the fact that Tosh was there; Tosh could never go to hell. At least it wasn't darkness though; he remembered the darkness from the few times he'd died. Apparently that's all he'd got - a few meaningless deaths. He let out a little whimper that sounded more like a shuddering breath. Why couldn't he talk?

"Pretty, what are you doing?" Jack's voice boomed from behind him. He stood leaning on a railing grinning down in amusement at Ianto.

Ianto opened his mouth, but of course no sound came out, so he yanked deliberately at the chain, his eyes fixed on the Captain.

"See Jack, I told you, these things are a mess and a pain in the ass. We don't have the time to deal with them. I still can't believe you bought one." Owen scowled.

"You did say you would never support the trade, Jack," Tosh voiced softly.

"Well, you didn't see who was trying to buy him." Jack looked to Ianto, "Pretty didn't want to go with the mean man," he said in a baby voice.

Ianto blinked at him in surprise and growing irritation and pulled at the chain again.

"Maybe he needs to use the restroom, Jack," Tosh said, voicing her earlier guess again.

"He just went not an hour ago. Hope he's not getting sick." He moved over to Ianto with long strides. "Pretty, is your tummy upset?" he asked slowly, rubbing his own stomach as if to help Ianto understand.

Ianto wanted him to step a little closer so he could show him exactly what hurt. He gave another firm tug at the chain glaring at Jack the whole time. None of this made any sense, but he'd be damned if Jack wasn't going to fix it. Right now.

Jack tilted his head at Ianto, curious at the glare he was receiving. He warily came closer, "Pretty, that's a bad look," he admonished shaking his head. "Look down while I get you undone." The order held a hint of a threat.

Ianto's gaze didn't waver; all he did was give another pull at the chain.

Jack stopped . "Pretty, this behavior is not ok, look down or I won't take you to the bathroom," he said continuing to talk to Ianto like he was a very small child, or perhaps a dog.

Ianto's face hardened still more. He didn't begin to understand what the hell was going on. He didn't think he wanted to know why he was naked in the Hub full of long dead co-workers. He did however want to know why Jack thought it was ok to treat him like this.

Jack crossed his arms staring at Ianto. "Tosh, did we have anything weird go on in here today? Any spikes?"

Toshiko moved to her station pulling up the Rift log on the computer. "No, everything's been calm."

"Jack, it's nothing alien, your toy is just going rabid." Owen smirked. "They do that you know. "

"We could put it down," Suzie suggested calmly.

Tosh looked horrified at the idea; Jack looked a little sad.

"I think that's a bit extreme," Owen said, "The thing is glaring; it's not like he's foaming at the mouth. At least not yet."

"Maybe you ought to look at him, Owen. Maybe he's not glaring, maybe he's having a hearing issue and he's confused," Jack tried.

"Jack I'm a human Doctor, I don't know their... quirks."

"Owen, I've told you, physically they're just like you. If you can work on Tosh or Suzie you can work on him," Jack said still watching Ianto closely.

"Jack, they have Doctors trained to deal with them. I am not one of them." Owen crossed his arms stubbornly. "You know putting him down might not be a bad idea; he's bloody useless."

"That's not true… I've taught him to make coffee." Jack pouted.

"You taught him to make mud. Half the cup is coffee grounds!" Owen snapped.

"He sometimes forgets the filters, but he'll learn." Jack slowly started moving toward Ianto again. "He's a clever pet, he'll figure it out."

"Jack, he will never figure it out because his brain doesn't work like that. They're made to please others, not do chores," Suzie said with a shrug. "You're really expecting too much, from him. That's probably why he's pissy."

Jack came to stand right in front of Ianto. Ianto didn't move though his body was tense. Jack slowly kneeled down unlocking the chain and standing up. "Come along, Pretty." He started to lead Ianto to his office, and down the manhole. Jack stopped in front of the bathroom. "Alright, hurry up."

Ianto stared at him, and didn't move.

"Go use the rest room or we'll go back up," Jack warned.

Ianto had to think that was the weakest threat he'd ever heard, and as such he didn't move.

"Fine." As Jack headed back toward the ladder, Ianto grasped onto the chain with one hand and grabbed the bathroom door frame with the other.

Jack grunted as he came to an abrupt stop. He looked back at Ianto with wide eyes. "Let that go." Ianto didn't release his grip in the slightest.

"Pretty, I'll get your shocker. Just because I haven't used it before doesn't mean I won't use it now. Let go of that door," Jack ordered in a voice that reminded Ianto of how he reprimanded Jordan.

In reply Ianto tightened his grip on both the chain and the door frame.

"Ok." Jack strode toward the bed, and as Ianto watched him he realized he was heading toward a little ring set in the ground intending to fasten the chain to it. Immediately Ianto jumped up and yanked the chain back so Jack couldn't reach the ring.

Jack let out another grunt of surprise followed by a curse. "Damn it. Stop that!" He paused half a second before turning and heading straight toward Ianto.

Ianto was very good at avoiding Jack. He'd mastered the art during their 'Keep Away' and 'Naked Hide-and-Seek' sessions. Avoiding him now was a breeze. Jack let out a variety of cuss words as he struggled to get a grip on Ianto, all the while slowly gathering up the tether until he eventually managed to snag him around the waist with one arm.

Ianto jerked against the hold for a moment before sighing and leaning into Jack. Even so he made sure he kept his body tense so he could jerk away if Jack tried anything. None of this made any sense.

"Is this a new game, Pretty?" Jack asked his hand running up and down Ianto's arm in a soothing manner. "When I told you I liked you being inventive I didn't mean like this. Who even taught you this behavior?"

Ianto turned around sharply so he could see Jack's face, Jack's arms tightened on him. Ianto stared at the man holding him. He looked like Jack; his eyes held the same depth as Jack's did, he had the same grin…

Ianto made to pull away, but Jack's arms wouldn't allow it. He looked up at Jack with pleading eyes.

Jack frowned at him, and hesitating fractionally let him go, clicking something on his wrist band which made the manhole slam shut, sealing them in. Ianto's stared at the metal hatch, eyes wide before turning to look at Jack with the same shocked expression. He was actually now feeling a little threatened; he hadn't felt threatened by Jack in a long time.

Jack approached him slowly, and reaching up he unclasped the chain from the collar. Ianto blinked at him uncertainly, and quickly stepped back out of his reach.

"Alright," Jack said smoothly. "So let's assume you've suddenly decided to forget everything you've ever known or been trained. Let's pretend you don't understand what's going on. Now here's the big one, let's pretend you do understand that you're human." He paused as if waiting for something. "Now, as you're not on the ground groveling and trying to please me with desperate tears…" He crossed his arms frowning. "Pretty, you know what happens to pets that think they're human. You don't want that, do you?"

Ianto glared at him and crossed his own arms; the position felt curiously odd. He looked down at his fingers noticing for the first time that they were curled to the second knuckle, almost claw-like. He held his hand out and tried to straighten his fingers but they started to cramp immediately, refusing to uncurl. He let out a small gasp and jumped as Jack's hand rested on his.

"Humans have straight fingers, pets have pawed fingers," he said softly massaging Ianto's hand. "You know these things, Pretty. You know you're a pet. It's probably confusing here, I know. You see so many creatures that are much more foreign than you. But Pretty…you are a pet."

Anger lanced through Ianto at the idea and before he even recognized what he was doing he had punched Jack in the face as hard as he could. Jack gasped stumbling back, and glanced up with a look of combined shock and amusement. He wiped the blood from his lip. "Pretty, you know I'm suppose to return you if you get violent right? You know what happens to returned pets," he warned with a raised eyebrow.

Ianto hadn't a clue what Jack was talking about, nor did it matter. He could tell by the way Jack was looking at him that it was an empty threat. Jack had never liked simple compliance; he liked a challenge, he liked puzzles and he liked a little danger. Right now Ianto was apparently ticking the correct boxes and offering all of the above.

Keeping his expression neutral he continued to watch Jack carefully, his heart pounding. Ianto was playing with fire at this point and he knew it.

Jack smirked. "So what is it you want, Pretty? What game is this?"

Ianto pointed to his throat.

"No, we won't remove the collar" Jack shook his head. "Not that I think you actually want that anyway. Last time I saw a pet have his collar removed he actually worked himself up into such a frenzy he had a heart attack. I don't think I'm quite ready to be rid of you yet. You're really a great source of entertainment." Jack dropped onto the small cot bed. "You know, it's times like this I wish you could speak. So you could tell me what you're trying to do."

Ianto clapped. That was exactly what he wanted to know. He wanted to understand why he couldn't speak. Ianto nodded at him.

"Speaking? Sorry, Pretty, I can't help you with that one. They've convinced the masses that you can't speak because you are underdeveloped and you're not completely human. Truth is, the reason why no pet can speak is because they remove your voice box. That collar of yours covers it up." Jack made a show of stretching out on the bed never letting his eyes stray from Ianto's face. It was clear he did not trust him at all. Ianto couldn't blame him for that; it made perfect sense to be wary of your slave if they suddenly grew a back bone.

A bloody slave… Ianto looked around the room, taking everything in. It was just as he remembered it. The little room brought back more than a few fond memories. He had never thought he'd see it again; it had been blown up after all.

He moved swiftly to Jack's closet opening it up. He could hear Jack moving behind him, but he ignored him pulling out one of Jack's blue shirts and a pair of slacks. They would be too big for him, Jack had a bulkier build, but it was certainly better than nothing.

He refused to walk around naked. He didn't care what had happened, he was not a slave and he would not tolerate being treated as such. He started dressing; he was surprised how hard such a simple action was, since his body wasn't use to the action and was therefore clumsy in its movements. He was exceedingly slow at buttoning up the shirt, his crooked fingers protesting the motion and cramping painfully after the third button. Hmm, maybe this is what arthritis would be like, he thought idly. Ignoring the cramping he reached for the pants, but a hand stopped him. He looked up at Jack, who currently wore his confused/angry face. Well, that was what Ianto called it; it was the face he'd make when he didn't know what was going on, but didn't want people to know that so he tried to look angry instead.

"You don't wear clothes, Pretty." Jack's voice was sharp. "When I tried to encourage you to before, you had a near meltdown and wouldn't stop cowering. So, why are you suddenly just fine with putting them on?" Jack's hand grabbed onto Ianto's face, holding it steady as he stared into Ianto's eyes. "I find it very hard to believe you've just suddenly decided to change everything about you. You're my Pretty, I did a scan on you. You show no signs of any foreign entity in you. So that leads me to believe you're either very clever at hiding yourself within this form or you suddenly had something happen to you that's made you understand what's going on. To my knowledge though, nothing's happened to you, and there's no sign of any alien force entering the Hub. So, Pretty, you seem to have developed some level of intelligence. Tell me what's going on."

Ianto watched Jack closely, as the man now had his hand hovering dangerously close to his gun. Ianto had no idea if he was immortal in this strange reality, but he did know he'd be expendable and he wasn't willing to risk it.

Jack suddenly started fiddling with his wrist strap again, and Ianto jerked as an electric shock passed through him. His body scrambled back before he'd even thought about it.

"Sorry, I'm sorry," Jack apologized soothingly. " I'm just having a more extensive look at you. There's nothing alien about you. Nothing controlling your mind. So why are you acting like this? Why was my Pretty not climbing onto my bed when I was stretched out on it?" Jack reached across and ran his thumb over Ianto's bottom lip.

Ianto stared back at him, unsure of what to do. If he made Jack think he was a threat he'd never be given the chance to figure out what was going on, but he couldn't just act like a slave either.

His mind raced as he struggled to think what to do. Adrenalin was pumping through his body keeping his senses alert and panic to the side. He was sure he'd pay for it later, with a massive breakdown. Maybe he could keep it buried until he was at least hidden in a bathroom, it might be the only time he wasn't watched.

Jack broke through his thought pattern with a firm kiss, and Ianto kissed back his instincts taking over before he'd even considered whether responding to Jack's overtures was wise. The kiss was short and stinging, but it was enough to calm Ianto and chip at the wall he'd built.

Jack was looking at him with such an odd expression, it was one Ianto didn't even recognize: confusion, worry, wariness…

Ianto blinked in surprise as Jack brushed a tear off his cheek. He hadn't even realized that he had allowed the tear to escape.

"All right, Pretty, you can wear clothing. I won't tether you, if you agree to stay by my side. Do you understand what I'm saying?" Jack asked keeping his voice slow.

Ianto felt the urge to roll his eyes, but he doubted Jack would react well to that. Instead he reached for the pants that Jack held.

Jack let them go, without argument. "You know that if you're going to be acting more human you really are going to have to learn how to make coffee. Owen won't take the excuse of you being a pet once he realizes you're just as intelligent as anyone else."

Ianto wished he could tell him that he was far more intelligent than Owen. Of course, Owen could read books and do anything medically, but Ianto was clever. Sometimes he was a little devious, but only when the necessity demanded it. He liked being clever, and being able to remember everything. He liked when Jack smiled at him, purely proud that Ianto was his.

He nearly fell over as he tried to pull the pants on; apparently balance was another thing this body didn't know. Jack's hands steadied him, holding him up as Ianto got the pants on. Jack buttoned and zipped them for him.

"All right." Jack clapped his hands than typed something into his wrist band and the manhole clicked open. "So, stay close to me at all times, we'll say 10 feet…err, two arm lengths away." He held his arm out showing Ianto the length.

Ianto couldn't help but smile at the way Jack kept dumbing down his instructions for him. It was a little cute, and very disturbing. He headed for the ladder and climbed up, waiting right by the hatch as Jack climbed out after him. Visually this room wasn't too different from the new one in his reality. The one Gwen had had built was pretty close to how Jack originally kept it. The feel of this room was slightly different though; it felt almost homey, lived in.

Jack came up, standing beside him grinning. Ianto had no clue why, he again resisted the urge to roll his eyes. Turning he moved toward the door.

He had barely taken a step when Jack caught him around the waist pulling him against him. "Pretty, you are adorable in my clothing. It's a pretty close fit, though you're taller than you seem." He nuzzled Ianto's neck.

Ianto tilted his head to allow Jack more room; although he knew if he didn't pull away soon Jack would mark him. His Jack loved marking him. Sure enough it was barely a moment later that Ianto felt Jack start nibbling and sucking at the side of his neck. It was oddly comforting that even in this strange place Jack was the same.

* * *

><p>Please review and let me know what you think!<p> 


	3. Chapter 2

Two Way Road

Chapter 2

By Wildfire

Ianto stared in horror at the cheap plastic coffee maker on the counter top; something that would have looked more at home in a student dorm.

"Now, Pretty, we've been through this. What's step one?" Jack coaxed him gently.

Ianto turned his head to look askance at him before turning his attention back to the evil contraption. Ianto wondered if there was a way to get a proper coffee machine, this thing would make black sludge no matter what he did. He slowly pulled out the filter holder, nearly gagging at the gunge inside. There were the sodden disintegrating remains of the last filter plus a lot of very old grinds.

"Very good, now what do we do with that?" Jack asked.

'_Toss it out with the rubbish?'_ Ianto thought with disgust. He moved to the trash bin, turning it upside down, watching the nasty pulpy mass fall down into the metal container with a heavy wet thud.

"Very good, Pretty," Jack approved. "Now what do we put inside there?" he continued, still talking in baby talk.

Ianto stared down at the holder, '_Soap,'_ he decided heading to the sink.

"No, no," Jack said patiently, stopping Ianto in his tracks. "We put the water in the big part, not this part. You see, this has a hole in it so the water would just leak out. No, we need to put something else in there. What do you think that is?"

Ianto stared at him incredulously for a moment before continuing to the sink and turning it on.

Jack sighed opening the cabinet and stood beside Ianto leaning past him and shutting off the water. He held the filters up. "We need to put these in there, remember?"

'_Not bloody likely.'_ Ianto glared at him, reaching over to turn the hot tap back on.

"Pretty, no." Jack shut the water off again this time swatting Ianto's ass too.

Ianto's jaw locked. He turned to face Jack and snagged the filters from his hand tossing them onto the counter, away from Jack. Then he deliberately turned the tap back on.

"Pretty! If you can't make coffee the right way you won't be allowed to make it at all," Jack said sternly.

'_Ha, I'd love to hear that threat in my world.' _

"Turn the water off, Pretty." Jack commanded, crossing his arms.

Ianto ignored him and instead bent over to open the cabinet under the sink. He was more than a little appalled to see there was no washing-up liquid, not even a hint of there ever being a bottle. '_What are they cleaning their dishes with? Spit?"_

"Pretty, stop. You're getting yourself confused. There's nothing under here." Jack pulled him up and away from the sink, once again shutting the faucet off. "Go sit down at the table. I'll bring you some juice and you can drink that."

Ianto sulkily sat down at the table, glaring at Jack's back. The mystery of the dirty dishes was solved though as Jack pulled out a paper cup and set it on the counter. He blinked as he noticed Jack starting to pour something that looked like medication from a waxed carton.

Ianto quickly stood up taking the carton of juice from Jack and started reading the ingredients. It was apple juice mixed with a large dose of anti-depressants!

"Pretty, what are you doing?" Jack took it back. "I told you to sit down."

Ianto glared at the cup, he didn't feel drugged up; he felt fully alert. Was it that when he came here the drug was knocked out of his system? Did the drug move on with 'Pretty'? He wondered where 'Pretty' was? Was he in his place? Was he drugged up?

"Here. Stop being so impatient." Jack handed him the drink.

Ianto refused to take it.

"Come on, Pretty, don't be like that. This is your favorite treat. Drink it," Jack said firmly, clearly tired of Ianto's attitude.

Ianto took the cup, then took a step and dumped the contents down the sink.

Jack stared at him. "You love that stuff!"

Ianto wished he could get his fingers to uncurl to flip the man off. Drugging people so they didn't care, removing their voice boxes… it was all so sick!

Jack sighed. "Pretty, I don't know what you want. These new weird moments you seem to be having... I almost thought it was because you understood you were human… but clearly even the most basic of humans can use a coffee machine!"

'_Ironic statement since you can't operate the one at home,'_ Ianto thought warily.

"So what is this, Pretty? Are you trying to mimic someone? Maybe… Owen?"

'_That's insulting.'_ Ianto sighed, moved back to the table and sat down.

Jack moved a chair so it was in front of him and sat down bringing his face down to Ianto's level. "Let's try and communicate, Pretty."

Ianto's glare intensified, he was realizing he really hated the word 'pretty', let alone being called it as a name.

"What's the matter now?" Jack groaned. "Pretty—"

Ianto slapped the table to stop Jack's words.

"Stop that! Damn it, Pretty—"

Ianto slapped the table again and this time Jack slapped him.

"Stop it!" he said firmly.

Ianto's cheek burned from the slap; he was horrified to notice his eyes were burning too. Jack had never slapped him before, not… like this. They'd fought, even exchanged punches if they were both fired up enough. This was different though, this was a slap to put Ianto in his place. He felt sick and his hands were shaking as he brought one up to his burning cheek.

Jack grabbed his wrist before it got there and pulled it down sharply. "Don't pull this crap on me, Pretty, you've been kicked around a lot more than what I just did. Now, I am NOT going to tolerate this behavior! I was willing to allow some things for a while since they didn't seem to do any harm. But I can't have you wandering around here thinking you can defy me. I won't have it. I _will_ put you down before I allow that. Now, you can crawl around for the rest of the day, you've put me in a foul mood and you don't deserve to be walking like a human. On your knees, Pretty." Jack's voice was deadly calm and Ianto knew he was balancing on the edge.

Ianto looked at the ground, his cheek burning. The harsh words Jack said to him hurt more. He knew if he didn't get onto the floor Jack would probably kill him, or as they called it 'put him down'. He had no interest in dying; he wanted to go home to his son and _his_ Jack.

"Don't test me, Pretty," Jack warned.

Ianto's eyes hardened at that name; it wasn't his name. It wasn't really a name at all, it was a description! He stood up and spit in Jack's face. It was probably the stupidest thing he'd ever done. It was literally condemning his life.

Jack's face was livid; his jaw was clenched and his eyes wide. Ianto was well aware he was about to die, so he bolted. He ran out of the kitchen as fast as he could. He could hear Jack's heavy footsteps thudding after him. Ianto knew he was fast though; he'd always been fast, and this body wasn't going to be different. More importantly he knew just where to turn to force Jack to slow up. He made sharp turns and jumped over items.

He raced down the stairs into the cells. Grunting when the door into the cell block wouldn't open, he quickly jammed the code into the keypad and raced in, slamming the door shut and entering the override code to keep it shut. Jack would be able to override it of course, but it would take time, and that time should give Jack the chance to calm down.

He jumped as Jack slammed his hand against the window, his gun was out, but they both knew the window was bullet proof.

"Open this door!" Jack shouted.

Ianto backed up from the door, looking around the room he'd ended up in. He had to smile when he saw Janet's cell. It figured his legs would bring him here, he was so used to caring for her. Well, he had been once upon a time. He went to the cell door putting his hand on the glass that separated him from Janet.

Janet gave a snarl, as she stared at him. Ianto gave her a smile. He knew Jack was furiously trying to override the lock. He also knew he'd go for the fastest way to do it.

Ianto went over to the lock for Janet's cell, tapping in the release code without any of the proper clearance codes before it. His actions would, of course, not release Janet but instead create a minor lockdown; something else to slow Jack down.

Jack's cussing could be heard loud and clear.

Ianto went to the door tapping on the small glass window. The look Jack gave him was murderous before he looked back down at his wrist strap, continuing to enter in the override code ignoring Ianto's persistent taps.

Ianto stared at him in frustration and then started tapping out the Morse Code for S.O.S. It was on the fifth tap of the code that Jack finally realized what Ianto was doing and looked up at him curiously. Ianto was relieved to see that some of the anger in Jack's eyes was gone.

"Who are you? You aren't my Pretty, are you?"

Ianto shook his head 'no'. He pointed to Jack's gun.

Jack stared at him, but then took it over to the stairs and set the gun down on them before returning to the door, showing his empty hands.

Ianto debated whether to make Jack remove the one on his ankle, but decided not to push it. He moved to the key pad typing in the release code. It took longer with his curled fingers, but after a few moments there was a loud click.

Jack came in the second the door clicked open. He glared hotly at Ianto. "I'm giving you 2 minutes to explain, and then I'm shooting a hole in that head of yours."

Ianto did roll his eyes then, and gestured to his throat. He took a deep breath, wishing now that he liked the game of charades. He pointed to himself.

"You," Jack said flatly

Ianto nodded, and then paused he smiled and yawned, pointing to his open mouth.

"Yawn?" Jack ventured.

Another nod from the Welsh man. He held up his foot.

"Foot?"

Ianto shook his head no and wiggled his toes.

"Toes?" Jack corrected

Ianto held one bent finger up.

"One?"

He kept the finger raised and pointed back to the toes.

"One toes? Toe?" Jack now looked very confused.

Ianto pointed to himself again, yawned and pointed to his toes.

"You- Yawn- toe? That makes no sense!" Jack said flustered.

Ianto groaned and made the best typing motion he could with his crooked fingers.

"Oh, hell no, you're not going anywhere unless you manage to convince me you're all right or perhaps in a body bag."

Ianto shot him a flat look, walked over to the glass in the door and breathed on it until it was fogged up; he then very slowly spelled out 'Ianto'.

"Ian-to?" Jack asked pronouncing it like the American name Ian and the number two.

Ianto wiped it off and repeated the process, this time spelling out 'Yan-toe'

"We're back to the yawning and toes? What does that mean? Is it the name of your race? What are you? A parasite?" Jack now sounded wary.

Ianto felt like banging his head against the glass. He shook his head no, and once more started breathing on the glass, making more room this time. "I'm human."

"Then you shouldn't have possessed a pet, lousy choice," Jack huffed.

Ianto underlined the word 'human' with a glare.

"Listen, Pretty-"

Ianto slapped the glass in anger.

"Alright, Yawning-Toes, you cannot be human as humans cannot possess the bodies of other creatures. They're just not that talented. So that leads me to believe you are in fact, not human. See the logic here?"

Ianto sighed wearily, leaning back against the glass of the cell wall. How in the world could he get Jack to understand? His hard-headed Jack. Where the hell was _his_ Jack? Did he know what had happened? No, his Jack would probably still be running around Cardiff like a chicken with his head cut off looking for him.

A loud thunk, followed by a snarl sounded behind Ianto as Janet suddenly attacked the glass, trying to reach him. He looked back calmly at her before looking to Jack pleading him to understand.

"Alright, let's pretend I'm willing to give you something to write with. Pretend," he said firmly. "And you write down a bunch of, well let's face it, bullshit." He ignored Ianto's glare. "Then what? We're still stuck in this position of you being in my Pretty's body and you not leaving. I don't much like that you're here as I'm rather fond of my Pretty."

Ianto smiled a little at that. Somehow the idea that Jack was so attached to him even when he was completely useless was nice. Now he just wished he could see if Jack would still be so attached if he was completely ugly, but with a brain.

"Why are you smiling?" Jack asked with a frown.

Ianto straightened up, and shrugged.

Jack took a hold of Ianto's shoulder and steered him out of the room and down toward the Archives.

Ianto stopped mid-step as he entered the room. It was in a worse state than when he'd started working as an Archivist! He gave a little grunt as Jack gave him a shove forward.

"Don't get any ideas, it's all junk. Nothing in this room will help you." Jack stepped in front of him. "But we have an old fashioned typewriter around here somewhere."

Ianto looked around the room. In reality there was plenty in here he could use to his advantage. Jack was either bullshitting him or he honestly hadn't studied any of the objects to know what they did. Ianto moved over to a ball. He picked it up carefully; it was a Yituo Ball, which he had used to entertain Jordan for hours on end when his son had been so new to this world. He carefully turned the ball so it had a dividing line down the middle.

"Hey, put that down!" Jack barked.

Ianto pressed the top and bottom and the ball burst into light; bright sparkling light that changed colors every couple of seconds seeming to flow within the ball.

As Jack came toward him, Ianto quickly held the ball to his chest, not yet ready to let it go.

Jack stopped. "It's just a toy, made to entertain little children. It won't do anything, besides be pretty. But then given how quickly you activated it I'd say you already know that, don't you?" He pointed over to a crowded desk "Use the typewriter."

Ianto reluctantly put the ball back down and moved over to the typewriter sitting down on a folding metal chair. Typing would be slow with these crippled hands, but it would be easier than the guessing game he'd been playing with Jack down in the cells.

After a minute he pointed to the sheet of paper turning it slightly so Jack could read the uneven black type,

'I am Ianto Jones; I am the Archivist at Torchwood 3 and second-in-command. I work under Captain Jack Harkness, who is also my lover and has been for many years now…'

* * *

><p>Please let me know what you think ^_^ I really adore reviews!<p> 


End file.
